Adam Ross Bis Dat Qui Cito Dat
by SketchGal2
Summary: Adam Ross has been through a lot in his life, and made his home in NY. This story tells his life currently, to the future through his eyes. Not in first person though, you'll see what a mean once you read. EDIT :I Notice a lot of typos here..sorry.
1. Confused to the Point of Loving it

Chapter 1: Confused to the point of Loving it

Adam could not help but stare. The movement of the individual a more foot away from him was very sharp but graceful. Swift and almost fluid-like was this person's movements carrying evidence from table to table. This person's shoes clicked, and Adam noticed a dip in that formed in their back and longed to rest his own arm there. Adam noticed these things as well as the victory shown on this person's face, once they turned around. After that Adam's face stood still once he became face to face with his subject.

"Adam, are you alright?" Sheldon Hawkes asked, his almost ageless face changing back to a stoic expression. Adam stared a few moments, then looked around a small smile on his lips and nodded his head from side to side. Sheldon satisfied, turned back to what he was doing, to which Adam continued staring. Adam took note of how fitting the lab coat Sheldon wore on him was, and how his shoulders were broad enough for it. How his steps, and strides were so proportioned. To Adam's surprise, he saw Hawkes turn back to face him returning the mesmerizing stare.

"Adam…" Sheldon started moving slowly towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder looking curiously into his eyes.

Just then Danny Messer, in his white lab coat came into the lab carrying bags of evidence to which Hawkes' hand floated away from Adam's shoulder, and evidently sidestepping Adam to the direction of Danny. "So what've you got?" Sheldon asked a slightly excited Danny who proceeded to spill news from the crime scene he just came from.

Adam looked on and swiftly moved to the nearest computer to him and began sifting through various DNA samples, putting them on the computer for analysis. While comparing DNA Adam wistfully tugged at his sleeve absent mindedly, and then trying not to draw attention to him from the two men who were still chatting it up by the doorway. Danny Messer to Adam was without a doubt the most annoyingly handsome, brave, funniest person he's come across. But no, he wasn't jealous; he just hated how he could be the center of attention one minute, and then dump all of the slack onto Adam.

To his own surprise Adam grunted, drawing the precise unwanted attention he was trying to avoid. He felt Danny's eyes; he was sure on him but didn't dare look up from the computer. Adam, then to his horror heard Danny's footsteps coming further into the lab, turn around the table Adam occupied and step behind him onto his heels. He gulped audibly, trying his hardest o focus on what he was doing. The last thing he needed was to be reprimanded by Mac for now paying attention to what he was doing. Especially DNA comparisons which usually break the case wide open in hard to crack cases. Danny coughed making Adam jump.

"Heya Adam? You get a hit on that hair follicle I gave ya earlier?' Danny asked moving to stand by side of Adam. Adam remembered earlier that day, from the first crime scene of the day Danny had went to, he handed over various scarf's, and on those scarf's were hair follicles.

Both Hawkes and Danny had been called out to Manhattan where a college freshman was found with stabs in her head and stomach in a dumbwaiter. The dorm adviser had found her there, tied up with the college's official scarfs for the winter. Thirty-two scarfs' to be exact were accounted for, that were tied around her neck, arms, legs and face.

Adam stared blankly at the computer screen, and saw a young teenage girl with brown hair and black eyes which was pretty usual to him. "Um yeah, there was also this white, sticky stuff on it too but... Here you go" Adam said stepping away from the computer and twisting the monitor over so Danny could get a better view.

"Monericia Picoult…she looks familiar I think she's the roommate of our Vic, I saw her earlier at the crime scene" Danny remarked pushing his glasses up on his face. "Hawkes and I found that hair on the Vic's body…" he continued looking to Adam. "Oh and there's something else…here" Adam started pulling something else up on the computer.

"The hair follicle belong to Monericia, but that white sticky stuff I talked about earlier was saliva" Danny looked at him in shock, and motioned for him to continue. "Well I was able to find out that it was also mixed with semen too and here's the male donor too, along with you Vic…which sounds pretty confusing I know but that's what I got" Adam said noting the look of dread and panged annoyance on Danny's face. "Okay so who's the lucky bastard?" he asked point blank, studying the computer even harder than before.

But there was also excited in his eyes, to which Adam also noticed making him smirk a bit. This one possibly one of the only times he liked being around Danny. When he was excited about something he couldn't hide it, and seemingly spread it to whomever he came in contact with. Adam knew Danny was going to have a field day once he gave him the other name listed on the computer. He pressed a button;

"Does the name Philip Martin ring any bells?" Adam said chuckling to himself after think about what he just thought about, to which he soon would regret.

"What's got ya so happy about cupcake?" Danny asked not looking away from the man's profile on the computer. Adam knew he was addressing him and put on a straight face. After a few moments of silence Danny turned to Adam, and then walked out of the lab.

Adam sighed in relief knowing the worst was probably over with, it was his lunchtime.

**ADAMADAMROSS ADAMADAMROSS ADAMADAMROSS ADAMADAMROSS ADAMADAMROSS **

Adam was in the break room, sitting at a small wooden table where the coffee's aroma on the nearby counter waft throughout the entire room He was the only one there on his break, and was almost too glad of the loneliness hat became a part of him. This was Adam's first break of the first half of his double shift, which made the day seem to go by a little faster filling him with a bit of solace.

In front o he sat a partially eaten Oat and Cranberry bar, which was part of his diet this week. He thought about the other ridiculous diets he would go on to lose that baby fat on his face that women in bars seem to go crazy for. Adam placed his hand on his face feeling the chubbiness of his cheeks, moving downward to his neck. Adam sighed, picking up his Oat Bar, biting into it unhappily, but giving into the thoughts of not having to see Danny again. He hadn't seen him for hours after their encounter and was almost too glad as to not have a repeat of it. In other words Adam could do without seeing Danny's face at this particular moment.

Just then there was a clicking of shoes on the marble floor, coming to where Adam was who then looked down in worry at the table. But to his surprise he heard a cheerful voice ringing in his ears.

"Room for one more?" Stella Bonasera asked holding out a takeout bag shyly with a small smile playing on her lips. Adam slowly nodded, gulping down some of the dry Oat Bar he was chewing. and enjoying the little bouncing curls on Stella's head. Those curls, to his further amusement seem to move without her moving her head. She pulled up a chair across from Adam placing her bag on the table, and then looked down in pity at the nearly finished Oat Bar in front of him.

"That's all you're eating Adam? On another diet?" She added furrowing her eyebrows. Adam looked up shyly this time.

"Um-yeah not really I mean-sort of" Adam almost stuttered and mentally socked himself in the head. He looked up to a sound coming across from him, and saw Stella's hand covering her mouth as her shoulders were shaking. She was laughing. Adam looked down again at his Oat Bar, and began to think of how pitiful it looked compared to whatever goodies Stella had n her takeout bag. HE started laughing, which gave the okay for Stella to laugh along with him.

Moments later after laughing, Stella wiped tears away from her eyes and took out two salads, forks, and two boxes of chicken tenders from her takeout bag. Adam eyed the contents greedily; smelling the aroma that dispersed after Stella removed the food from the bag. Then he glanced down at the bar in front of him sadly, before looking back at Stella.

"I'm fine with-"

"Oh Adam…" Stella sighed harshly effortlessly knocking the darned cranberry bar out of sight and hopefully mind, and swiftly pushed on salad carton and box of chicken tenders across the table. She gave Adam a stern look that said "." and that's precisely what he did, causing a look of satisfaction to come upon her elegant face.

Adam was glad he had some real, well almost real food in his system for the first time in a week of that Oat Bar diet. Although he wondered what he was going to get rid of the crapload of Spring Farm Oat Bar's back at his apartment.

**ROSSADAMROSS ROSSADAMROSS ROSSADAMROSS ROSSADAMROSS ROSSADAMROSS ROSSADAMROSS**

To be continued in next chapter… :D

I hope ya'll enjoyed that. =D

This is my first Adam Ross, and CSI NY fanfiction. I haven't come across many fanfiction's about him and decided to write my own.

Read and Review please! Thank you. Also I might be drawing some fanart sooner or later on deviant of Adam, check it out! Love ya!


	2. Never Again part 1

Chapter 2: Never Again part 1

Adam went through the nearly empty reception room of the Crime Lab building, and headed out the door. He rounded a corner, intending to go right through double doors of possibility the busiest building in New York City; The New York City Precinct. In his hands, Adam carried a box filled halfway of manila folders. Within each folder were various cases that needed to be looked over by someone, and eventually stocked away someplace else, evidently needing to be out of the crime lab.

Adam had begun smiling to himself on the way towards the building, thinking about the mini lunch date he had with Stella earlier that day. It was now after five, close to the end of Adam's double shift and he was not hungry. The meal he received had kept him full throughout the rest of his day, which was pretty rare. He wanted to give his thanks to Stella, but before he could she was quickly called out to another crime scene.

"Those fer me?" Don Flack asked Adam who nearly ran right into him. Adam's face twitched, making Flack's thick eyebrows to shoot up and a smug grin tugging at his lips. Adam looked down at the box he held, then back at Don who stood in front of him, now watching him with almost a look of pity.

"Yeah, pretty much" Adam responded holding the box he held up a bit. Flack nodded at Adam to follow him in the back storage room of the Precinct.

The two arrived in the bustling Precinct, going through mazes of people who seemed to not want to budge even with an "excuse me". There were people being brought in handcuffs, officers who handcuffed them, and those who were just answering phones that literally rung of the hook in certain cases. The mail carriers were also trying to maneuver through the hordes of people, just as Flack and Adam were. Papers seemed to be flung in different areas, as well as shouts and threats within those shouts. Apparently that was the love-hate relationship between officers and the criminals.

Adam himself barely frequents this area of the Precinct on a daily basis, and but for reasons not so surprising he was glad he decided not to become a cop.

* * *

Ha-ha. Sorry guys short chapter. It's for a reason believe me. =D

Hey if you have any ideas for later chapters don't hesitate to PM me or write a review about it. Other than that reviews in general are welcomed.

On a sidenote;

Thank you **mjels** for being the first reviewer! Thank you all who were the few who subscribed first;** fwuzzfwuzz** , **anymousie**, and **October Black** for favoriting first!

Lastly those who took the time to read too(you lurkers you!!I love you guys too! =D).

I'll be continuing this story of course so don't worry! I just wanted to get some thank yous in!


	3. Never Again part 2

Sorry for the late update!! I've been busy with school and my house being redone. It looks wonderful! =)

Enjoy! Also check out my other story that I'm working on about a character from CSI Miami. There's already one chapter up.

* * *

Never Again Part 2

Flack led Adam to the storage room, which was only half-way filled with people in uniform stacking and organizing boxes, papers and files. Comparing it to the front part of the building, it was no different.

The two squeezed by an older mail carrier towards the end of the room, a thankfully vacant space awaited them; a table and two chairs.

"Just dump 'em here" Flack said motioning to the empty table and sitting down. Adam did as suggested and let what he held for the past 30 minutes drop on the table. There was a few moments of silence as he stood there, with Flack going through the tables contents. He finally looked up.

"Adam? Is there something I could help ya with ? I'm kinda busy here" he said, obviously annoyed in Adam's eyes. He was dumped with a large amount paperwork duty for a while due to his recent accident that caused him a broken arm. Adam merely rubbed his palms on his pants leg and breathed out before taking a seat.

"Um...Can we talk for a second?' he whispered hastily. "About what?" Flack said raising his eyebrows in confusion, but then a look of understanding spread on his face. "Did you?..." he started and then Adam looked around the room nervously.

"Yeah. Last night…" he responded solemnly.

For the past few months Adam had been getting the most horrifying things in the mail. First it was chocolate, which looked seemingly okay except for the fact that it was covered in bugs. Then it was cake, an Orange Bundt Cake, frosted with and filled with dead pigeon heads The most recent had been a pair of Pajamas, doused in an unknown sickening odor .

There were letters with the "gifts" that detailed things of which Adam did during the day, down to the every scrub 10th he made when he took a shower at night. Along with "I'm watching you Adam, and we're perfect for each other. Ann" at the end of each letter.

Adam was terrified and it showed since the beginning of this nightmare. He went to Flack, knowing that he was trained to deal with this type of stuff. Knowing full well he annoyed the Detective at times, like now for instance. But he was part of the team.

Somewhat anyway.

Flack rubbed his chin while closing his eyes. "We should've told Mac about this from the very beginning Adam" he said sighing.

"She knows where you live, and go to work. You have to stay with someone tonight or this sicko is going to go further than she already has" he continued getting up, and staring at Adam who buried his hands in his face.

"Don't tell Mac, he'll…" Adam started, moving his hands from his face. He started blankly at Flack then a smile formed. "Hey! If you don't say anything maybe I'll stay with you-"

"Nuh uh Adam Ross. No thanks. You'd be much safer bunking with your secret admirer, than me" he said smirking and folding arms across his chest. Adam sighed again sinking down in his chair.

The two heard a series of "excuse me's" leading in their direction. Flack's eyes lit up.

"Hey Monroe, what brings you down here?"

"Hi Flack. Adam." Lindsay Monroe said staggering to the two's table breathing hard. Adam got up a few moments later, pushing the chair in front of Lindsay for her to sit down.

"Comfortable?" Flack asked, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Lindsay rolled her eyes before looking up to face Adam.

"Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you…I need your help… back at the lab" she huffed. "Danny wanted your help too…on some case with scarves?" she continued, before a look of dread came on Adam's face.

"Oh God…I totally forgot!" he said before sprinting away like a frightened rabbit. There would be time to discuss his problem later with Flack, once Lindsay wasn't around. This was rare these days, because whenever Adam saw Flack, Lindsay wasn't too far away or either tagging along with him and Danny during their breaks. There was also the matter of his lunch earlier with Stella, and his sudden admiration/obsession with Hawkes was freaking him out.

Adam arrived back at the lab, and struggled to put on his lab coat when he collided with a curly haired Greek goddess.

Coffee, folders and people screamed moving around everywhere like it was the end of the world.

Adam lay face down on top of Stella, whose eyes were opening slowly as at the same time of Adam's. He jumped up quickly, scurrying away from her and suddenly feeling the scorched coffee on his pant's leg.

"Ow wowwowow … hothothothothothot!" he screamed, jumping up and down where he sat. Stella grunted from where she lay , feeling her back before she got up.

"Jeez Adam, is this how you repay me for lunch?" she asked, laughing a bit and trying to make light of the situation. She grinned, and proceeded to look around the room for her papers. Adam watched, only to remind himself a few moments later to be a gentleman and help her out. He started laughing nervously, as he handed her the last paper.

"Yeah…um sorry…About the y'know. Crash" he said making a explosion noise and putting his hands together in one big clap. Stella handed the papers back to Adam a second later.

"Actually those are yours. I took the liberty to document the information on some scarves that Danny had asked you to do, but when he couldn't find you I did them. The material you were used as testing samples was just lying around," she said smiling. Then she suddenly gave him a small punch on his shoulder making him shiver and feel slightly surprised as he rubbed the pain away.

"Don't let it happen again, or I'll tell Mac." she added slyly before retreating from the room, which had within a dazed and confused Adam.

He was pretty sure he was staring at Stella's retreating form for oh, a good five minutes. But he only had a second to think;

Where was Mac Taylor anyway?

* * *

I felt that something needed to happen in order to move along the story a bit.

If anyone has any ideas, feel free to say, or message me.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm glad I finally got the chance to put this up after so long. Thank you for reading.

Also thank you **fwuzzfwuzz** for the encouragement, it meant a lot. =D

Toodles!


End file.
